The Chronicles of Mewtwo
by T. Drake
Summary: Team Rocket wants to use him. Silph wants to recapture him. And all he wants is an answer to the greatest question, the eternal question: who am I? With a young human girl nipping at his heels, Mewtwo embarks on a journey of identity.
1. Chapter 1: The Ultimate Psychic

**PART ONE: THE BIRTH OF A LEGEND**

**Chapter One: The Ultimate Psychic**

-Diagnostic scan...Complete

-Brainwave Inhibitor Active.

-Genetic Sequence Stabilized.

-Heartrate...Stabilized.

-Project Mewtwo running at 100.

These green words illuminated the dark room, where the creature was kept. The walls were lined with computers and monitors, all working steadily to maintain the creature's unconscious stasis. Against the western wall rested a pair of solid metal double doors, constructed to only open when key individuals activated the retinal scanners beside the doors. The walls were six-inches of solid steel, designed to repel any potential invasion.

Project Mewtwo was their brainchild, the ultimate biological weapon. The creature that floated in the glass tank in the center of the room was their crowning achievement, and every Silph researchers on Cinnabar had cheered the day he was completed. This was a glorious day for genetic research.

---------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, in a rustic tavern less than a mile from the facility, two men proudly drank their toast to their great accomplishment. One in his mid forties, with shaggy brown hair that came down to his shoulders, because he was simply too busy to cut it. The man had unshaven facial hair beginning to grow, he'd been far too busy this past week to pay attention to it. The other man was blond, with green eyes that carried with them the late nights. He was younger than his partner, the lab assistant, aged around his late thirties. He had gotten more sleep than the first, because he'd actually been able to tear his eyes away from their project.

There came the sound of a clink, as two glasses of vodka came together, before they both drank to their marvel. Project Mewtwo was a complete success, and it was a time of celebration. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that watched them from the bar, of a young woman with blonde hair swept back into a tender ponytail. Her blue eyes shone with a mysterious gleam, barely visible, one that sparkled hypnotically.

"Hey, Sally. You awake tonight?" The bartender snapped his fingers, breaking the young woman's gaze and grabbing her attention. She had sat here with a single glass of rum for over an hour now, with her eyes constantly traveling towards the two men in the corner table. The bartender was beginning to wonder about her.

Sally blinked her eyes, looking back at the man. He was an overweight man in his late twenties, with scraggly hair around his ears. He had balded early, as some men do, and looked a bit grumpy tonight. "Oh, yes, I...I am sorry." She cleared her throat, mentally berating herself for forgetting the contraction. She couldn't afford to look suspicious, this was too important.

She sipped her drink, then looked back at the men. A predatory grin crossed her face when she saw one leave for the bathroom. This was the opportunity she'd been waiting for, and she had to take it fast. She looked down at her right wrist, and the golden communication device that rest there. She pressed one button with her finger, sending back a signal, then followed after the drunk man.

The younger, blond-haired man slipped into the men's room, his walk woozy with the alcohol he'd taken in. But not three seconds after he'd come in, the door had banged open, and this gorgeous blonde bombshell stalked in after him. Before he could say a word, she pressed him up against the wall and pressed her lips to his, catching him by surprise. He didn't resist, however. A beautiful woman had decided to kiss him, and he couldn't refuse. Her lips caressed his, while her hand traveled down his arm, finally touching his hand.

His eyes widened when he felt something strange ooze over his hand, a weird, almost-liquid feeling he'd never felt before. But she kept kissing him, and after a couple seconds, the feeling passed. Finally, she let up, letting him fall to the ground, confused. With a grin, she backed towards one of the stalls. Her finger lured him over, and he grinned, crawling to her. She smiled, luring him up to his feet, and then in one quick movement, smashed the door of the stall against him, knocking him to the ground. Dazed, he tried to move, but she was on him too fast. He struggled, confused, and tried to scream, but then he felt something oozing over his mouth. The sight only made him try to scream louder, when he saw the beautiful woman melt into a magenta goo, with a happy grin on its face. He felt the ooze dripping down his throat, felt it cutting off his oxygen, and he struggled, but the creature was everywhere around him. He struggled, and he struggled, but he couldn't get free, it had him too tightly. Soon, his air ran out. His eyes closed, and he passed out.

The creature rose from him, not trying to kill him, just render him unconscious. It rose back up into a human form, shaping its returning blond hair into a shorter style, shaping its chest less than muscular and its eyes green. Having absorbed his genetic material into its body, it reconstructed itself into his form. The communication watch it had brought in with it was still on its wrist, and it pressed the second button, to open up a transmission. "Boss, I have him," it smiled to the brown-haired man in the lab coat on the other end.

The man smiled. "Good. Return to the lab with Professor Pine. We'll send a team to retrieve the hostage. And try to get a good night's sleep...tomorrow's going to be a big day."

---------------------------------------------

"But daaaaaaad!" The young girl whined. "Daddy, you PROMISED you'd take me to Seafoam today! You PROMISED!" Her brown hair fell around her shoulders, and she moved in front of him, trying to keep him from walking out the door. Disappointment filled the young girl's eyes, she couldn't believe he was doing this to her. He was breaking a promise, AGAIN!

Pine sighed. It hurt inside that he had to do this, especially to his beloved daughter of fifteen years. He looked into her watery brown eyes, and then he pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But we've just finished our big project, and they need me upstairs to run diagnostics. I'll tell you what, I'll try to get this over with as fast as I can, and then I'll take you to Seafoam, okay?"

"How long will that take?" The girl had learned to watch his wording carefully.

Pine sighed, knowing he was beat. "Probably two to three weeks," he admitted, and winced when he saw the anger in his little girl's eyes. "Sweetie, I know it's rough, but–"

"You don't know anything!" she yelled at him. "All you know is how to lie and make promises and then never keep them! God, I hate you!" Infuriated, she stormed out the door, not looking back.

"Elise!" Pine took a step to follow her, then almost stumbled when he felt something small and furry race past his leg. He regained his balance, and watched Sasha, the little Eevee he'd managed to buy his daughter as a birthday present three years ago, race after her. The little fox Pokemon had brown fur that came up all across her body, save for the tip of its tail, which was white, and a poofy mane around its shoulders and neck, which was also white. It was only a foot tall, and ran on all four legs like a housecat. Elise loved that little Eevee, she always helped cheer her up.

Pine sighed, watching his daughter and her pet go. He'd have to make this up to her later, but for now, he was needed upstairs. He hoped that she'd be okay. Figured she'd probably head for the gym, since that's where she seemed to enjoy spending her days. Blaine's people would keep an eye on the little princess, so she should be okay.

Pine sighed. Something inside told him to go after her, to chase after his daughter, but he knew they needed him upstairs. In the months to come, he would always look back on this moment and berate himself. If he had only known, he would have gone to her, would have hugged her tight and told her he loved her. If he had only known...

---------------------------------------------

Elise stormed out of the building. She was pissed, and nothing would calm her anger. She didn't even see little Sasha chasing out after her as she started down the street, fuming at her father. Why couldn't he, just once, actually do something he promised to do? Why couldn't he just keep his stupid promises? She sighed, slowing her walk. She was headed down the familiar road, to the Fire Gym that made its home here on Cinnabar Island.

Elise had spent most of her free time at the gym since she was six years old. To her, it was like a second home. On days like this, it was more like a first home, where she could go to forget the troubles of her father. Her walk slowed, as she thought more on it. Her father had buried himself in his work ever since her mother died. She wondered, sometimes, if the reason he didn't spend more time around her was because she reminded him too much of her mother.

"Mama..." the word escaped her lips for a moment, and her walk slowed more. She felt alone now, and her mind began to wander. Kids as young as ten were leaving her island, young children with ideals to become great, experienced Pokemon trainers. She had considered it once, but that life just wasn't for her. She didn't know how they could stomach wandering so much, never having a home. Some spent their whole lives alone, with only their Pokemon as friends. Though, as she started to think, that wasn't so different from her life, was it?

She was shaken from her thoughts by the yipping sound behind her. It brought a smile to her face, she would recognize that yip anywhere. She stopped, turning back, and crouched down to pet Sasha, who had chased after her. She loved that little Eevee, it was her best friend. Elise pet her for a couple seconds, then picked her up into her arms and started walking again.

"Least I'll always have you," she smiled. The little Eevee yipped a second time, then leaned up and licked the side of her face. One thing was certain for young Elise, though her father never had time for her, she would never be alone. She always had Sasha.

---------------------------------------------

"Ready to go?" Professor Pine was greeted by the sound of his young assistant, and he nodded his head. His thoughts were still on Elise, but he knew he needed to focus. He could make things up to her the next time he saw her, he knew that. For now, Project Mewtwo demanded his utmost attention.

"Yeah, let's go," he nodded. "Mewtwo's not going to scan himself, right?" Pine laughed, but the assistant was careful to keep a straight face. This made Pine curious, but he decided not to push it. Probably just having a bad day or something. After all, he certainly was.

Pine led the assistant down to the elevator, pressing the up button. As he waited, he looked at his assistant again. Something seemed off, something he couldn't quite place. He'd worked with this man for years, something just seemed different about him. "Hey," he asked, "where did you get that watch?" Pine had never seen anything like the golden watch that his assistant had on his wrist.

The assistant sweat a moment, nervous. "Um...it was a gift from...uh..." He had to think quickly now, he didn't know anything about this person. Who did he know! "...from my grandfather," he nodded quickly.

"Wait," Pine pressed, "I thought your grandfather died. You were telling me about that three years ago."

Well, crap. The assistant thought fast, then quickly stammered up an answer, "Well, he did, but this was an heirloom he left me in his will. They...uh...they just found it...y'know, recently, and he left me the watch. It gets passed down generations in my family, and now it's mine." Sweat beaded on the assistant's forehead, it was too early to get caught!

"Oh, I see," Pine smiled. "I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive about...y'know..."

"No, no," the assistant smiled, relieved that it had worked. "No, it's okay. I've...I've come to terms with it." He nodded solemnly, keeping up the image, and counted it a blessing that he had actually managed to pull that off. The boss would have KILLED him if he'd screwed up now.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Both men stepped inside, and Pine pressed the button for the ninth floor. The assistant breathed a relieved sigh as the elevator moved, he knew he had dodged a bullet. The ride passed in silence, and the assistant grew more and more anxious. They were getting closer and closer to this secret project, this...what had Pine called it? Mewtwo? Whatever it was, it was almost in his grasp.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened on a long, dulled, white hallway. There was a set of magnetically sealed double doors at the end of the hall, which led into the chamber. The assistant followed after Pine, his eyes looking from one door to another, uncertain which they were supposed to take. Finally, he saw it, the magnetically sealed double doors at the end of the hall. His eyes widened when he realized this was the chamber they were heading for. "Something on your mind?" Pine asked him, and he once again found himself struggling for an answer.

"Just thinking about the project," he nodded, as his eyes kept glancing from door to door.

"What is with you?" Pine asked, growing more suspicious. "You're acting strange."

The assistant eeped, his cover was close to being blown, and he spoke quickly, "Just a hangover from...y'know, all the gin."

"Gin?" Now Pine was really suspicious. He stopped walking, his eyes trained on the assistant. "You hate gin. We had vodka. We always have vodka. You hate the taste of gin. You hate everything about gin."

"Well..." the assistant backed against the wall. Realizing his cover had been blown, he decided to just go for it. "Y'see, the thing is...HRAGH!" the assistant lunged, shoving Pine against the wall.

"SECURI–" was all that came from Pine's lips, before the assistant had covered his mouth with a disturbing pink slime. The slime had been his hand before, and now, seeing this, Pine realized what had just happened. This wasn't his partner, this was a–

The slime began to absorb his genetic material, capturing traces of his DNA into its body. "Sorry, doc, but I gotta do this. Don't worry, by the time you wake up, it'll be over. Whatever your little project is in there, it is now the property of Team Rocket."

The slime cut off Pine's oxygen, just as it had the assistant. The creature waited there with him, until he had passed out, and then got up. "Have to do this fast," the assistant muttered to himself, he knew the security cameras would have caught this.

The man raced away from the unconscious body of Pine, running straight for the metal doors. He knew he had to make this quick, so his body shifted as he ran, recomposing his genetic structure to the good doc's. He hit the end quickly and pushed his head in front of the scanner, pressing the button and allowing it to read the retinal scan of Pine, who he had perfectly matched. The light turned green, the ding sounded, and the doors slid themselves open.

The creature stepped inside, and the moment his eyes fell on the tank in the center of the room, his eyes widened in surprise, and his jaw opened slowly. For here, held in biological stasis, was Silph's greatest project, a being they called Mewtwo. Mewtwo...it looked so human.

Mewtwo was 6'7" tall, taller than most humans. It had white skin all across its body, save for the violet tail that swept back. The shape was disturbingly humanoid, with two toes on the long, rabbit's feet, and three fingers on each hand, each ending in a small ball. Though his body was shaped in a humanoid fashion, his white flesh was more rubbery than skin-textured, and his features were...almost feline. A mysterious wire, almost like a second neck, protruded from his back, between his shoulder blades, and wrapped up to connect to the back of his head. Two stubby horns rose from the sides of his head, and his face swept forward, more towards the bottom, to the point that his nose and mouth almost protruded from the rest of his head. Almost. Lastly, his tail, approximately six or seven feet long, ended in a mound. It kinda looked like a club to the man, but he couldn't be sure what it was for. This thing...he didn't know what this thing was, but there was no mistaking it. This had to be Project Mewtwo.

The man looked down to his watch, pressing the second button on it. The commscreen flipped on, and he saw the scientist once more. His boss, not the big boss, but his boss. "Okay, I'm in, and you really need to see this for yourself." He held his watch out, showing his boss the stasis tank containing Mewtwo. "This thing...I don't know what it is but..."

DRIP

He jerked his head suddenly. What was that sound? The creature looked around, trying to place it. He'd heard something, some kind of dripping, like a single drop of water falling onto a metal surface. But what had it been?

DRIP

There it was again. "Boss, something strange is–" He felt something suddenly, like a probe, entering his mind, attacking his brain. What was going on! Was it security, had they...gah, it hurt too much to think! He looked up, eyes going to the containment tank. Was it...was it this thing? No...no, it...gyargh...

---------------------------------------------

"Ditto? DITTO, REPORT!" the scientist yelled at him, watching the flailing of the room, hearing Ditto cry out in pain. He saw a pink slime suddenly, Ditto was losing his form, losing the body. This was bad, he couldn't...what was that!

It was only visible for a second, in the air above Ditto. Invisible, unidentifiable. A small, white being, looking almost like a cat, only a couple feet long. The presence had a long tail that ended in a ball, and short, stubby arms and legs that it kept curled up to its body. But it had only been visible for a moment before it had vanished again, whatever it was.

"DITTO!" the scientist yelled, before he heard the sound too. The dripping sound was now audible to him, though not from the watch. He cut the transmission then, not allowing whatever it was to seep in. This creature had cost them a lot of money to train, but this was simply too much. Whatever this Mewtwo was, it wasn't worth letting this mystery presence seep into their base.

---------------------------------------------

Ditto grabbed his head in agony, trying to think through the agonizing pain that was attacking his brain. What was going on! It couldn't be the contained creature, it couldn't, that thing wasn't even awake! What...he stumbled back and forth, and then screamed in agony one last time, before he fell to the side. It was almost as though he had been pushed in that direction, he felt his body strike something hard, and then he hit the ground. And then the pain was gone, and he found relief. Whatever it was, it was gone now.

Ditto opened his eyes and looked up, and then saw the most horrifying sight he had ever known. The object he had struck was Mewtwo's containment tank. He had put a crack in it, and the stasis fluid was beginning to seep out of it. No...no, this was bad, he had to get out, he had to get away from here, this was–

An alarm sounded, and the lights cut to a red alert light. The magnetic doors started to seal themselves, and now Ditto was afraid. He would not be stuck in here with this thing when it woke up, he couldn't, he had to get out! He raced for the door, but it was closing too fast! Finally, he decomposed his body, splaying into ooze and slipping through the crack in the door just before it could slam itself shut.

He was safe, for now, but what of this Project Mewtwo? As Ditto reformed, taking on the assistant's form again, he worried now, what would happen when the water was gone? He creeped up to the window, watching inside, and his eyes widened in terror. What had been a crack had grown, from the pressure of the liquid. And, worse, he saw Mewtwo's fingers begin to twitch. That thing was waking up.

---------------------------------------------

Elise dropped herself down on the front steps of the Cinnabar Island Gym. She would go inside soon enough, but for now, she just wanted to sit with her Sasha. She stretched her hand down and scratched behind Sasha's ear, and was rewarded with a pleasant purr from the little Eevee. She smiled, "At least I have you, Sasha." She lifted up Sasha, looking her right in the eyes and putting her less than an inch from her face. "Friends forever, right?" Sasha yipped and licked Elise's nose, and she giggled. Her father had let her down, but Sasha always knew how to make her feel better.

She turned her head back home, to the large, towering facility that acted as the central point of this town. The building was her home, where her father worked. She'd lived there with him for over ten years, after they'd moved in from their old home. That was around the time her mother died, when she started visiting the gym to try and forget the pain that loss gave her.

As she scratched behind Sasha's ear once more, she found her eyes locked on that tower. Her father was in there, working on whatever his experiment was. He never told her anything about any of his work. That stupid job was his whole life, and he didn't have any time for her!

CRASH

Her eyes widened when she saw it. Only two blocks from the gym, it was difficult to miss. Something smashed outwards from the building, breaking through one of the windows and sending a mixture of concrete, glass, and various office supplies tumbling from the ninth floor. What the hell was that! She watched it move through the air, too fast to identify, just a violet streak sailing through the air. Her eyes widened with fear as she watched it sail in her direction, then heard the sound of it passing overhead several dozen feet above her. It flew powerfully through the air, whatever it was, as it flew towards the horizon. She hugged Sasha closer to her, instinctively, uncertain what to make of this thing. What the hell were they doing in that place! She swallowed hard, watching it fly into the distance, and then her eyes saw it move lower, off too far to see.

She didn't know what had just happened. She didn't know where that thing had come from. She didn't know why it was in her father's workplace or why it was here. She didn't know what it was, or what could break through a building with that kind of force. Her hair was frazzled and she was scared. She didn't know what had just happened, but...she was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment

**Chapter Two: Crime and Punishment**

Sirens streaked down the street, blaring towards the Silph facility. An alarm had sounded minutes before inside the building, yanking Officer Mitchell and her unit away from their patrols. Something was going down, and Mitchell had no intention of letting it get out of the building, unless it was in handcuffs.

However, just three blocks from the building, she saw it. Something smashed out through the window of the ninth floor, taking much of the wall around the window with it. Her bike streaked to a stop as she watched the rubble fall, then her eyes shot instantly the violet...thing...that was streaking across the sky. "What in the hell...?" she spoke breathlessly, watching this mystery creature take off into the distance.

She watched the creature until it was out of sight. Part of her wanted to chase after it, to find out what that thing was, but the cop in her told her that if it was moving that fast, it was gone now. She needed to verify the scene of the accident, look for injuries and survivors, and try to find some sign of what had just happened over in the Silph building. That was her first priority, and she would carry it out with everything she had.

------------------------------------------------

Elise ran down the street, following after the violet streak. She had seen it drop lower as it got further into the city, but she knew she'd never catch up on foot. Still, she had to try anyway. She ran as fast as she could, darting around a bike rack and passing through an alleyway, without even a care for fatigue or distance. She had to know what that was, had to know what had just come out of her father's building. What were they keeping in that place? Some sort of...maybe a robot? Was that one of the super secret projects they were working on?

She kept running, straight in the direction she'd seen it go. If it was going down like that, and kept going in that direction, she knew that it would probably be straight ahead. She just had to get there, and so she ran, faster and faster, clutching Sasha closer to her as she ran.

She didn't know what she would find, but she had to go find out. That thing had come from her home, she had to know what it was. She just had to. She had to, and she wouldn't let anything...stop...anything stop her...

Elise's run slowed as she came into another alleyway, and then stopped entirely. She let Sasha down, then bent over, her hands grasping her knees as she breathed. She was completely out of breath, and that thing was, by this point, long gone. She fell back against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position, and put her hands on her forehead. Whatever that had been, it had to be miles away at this point. There were still several miles to the city limits, and if it had kept flying past those, it would probably be out over the ocean at this point. It was gone.

Sasha climbed up into Elise's lap, snuggling up for her, and it brought the smile back to Elise's face. So she didn't find that thing. She could still enjoy the company of her–

"Well, now, look what we have here?" The voice sent a chill down her spine. It sounded older, maybe 17 or 18, and definitely masculine. And suddenly, she realized how vulnerable she was right now.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I found one!" Pine heard the voice close by, calling down the hall, as he started his return to conscious activity. He didn't remember much of what had just happened, his mind was still woozy from Ditto's suffocation. His eyes struggled to open, but his vision was still black for a few seconds before it started returning. However, he was certainly not happy with the image that presented itself before him.

The entire hallway was ruined. Doors had been smashed off their hinges, and it looked like they had been ripped forward by some kind of powerful shockwave. There was pink slime splattered against part of the wall, though not enough to constitute a...Ditto! The memory came back to him right then, the Ditto that had imitated his partner to get in here. It had...it was after...what was it after?

The memory flashed before him again, that horrible Ditto that had shoved him against the wall and suffocated him. It had wanted...no, that couldn't be right. What had it said? "Whatever your little project is in there, it is now the property of Team Rocket." No...no, it couldn't mess with Mewtwo, it couldn't be allowed to–

"Sir, are you okay?" A woman was there. A woman dressed in blue, crouched down to speak to him. The woman looked like she was watching for injuries while she spoke, and the golden star shining on her shirt told him exactly who she was. There was a police officer here, and maybe more. They must have come because of the security cameras that certainly had to have caught the Ditto attacking him. Relief began to wash over him a moment, maybe they had caught the Ditto and everything was–

No, no that couldn't be right. This place looked like something had burst its way out of here. Ignoring the question for a moment, Pine looked down the hall. It looked as though something had stopped at the elevator, and then gone into one of the rooms. The destruction, the torn off doors, lessened as it got nearer to the elevator. And one door, next to it, was blown in rather than out, signifying that something had gone in that direction.

Horror began to grip him as he started to realize what this could mean. No, he had to–

"Sir?" The woman's voice was more stern now, she wanted an answer and she wanted it now.

The man nodded his head, coughing up a little before responding. "Yeah...yeah, I–" he tried to get up, but it was right then that his eyes had gone behind the woman, down the hall, and the sight he saw confirmed his worst fears. The magnetic doors were destroyed, it looked like something with tremendous strength had forced them open against the machinery that held them shut. There were no handprints on the doors, no signs of physical contact, but yet, they had been torn open by incredible force. And now, he didn't dare look inside the lab. He didn't have to. He already knew what would be found in there.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station and fill out a report." The woman's tone was carefully aimed to avoid freaking him out, but he was a smart man, he could tell. She was not a happy police officer, and this was confirmed by the last bit she added. "And I certainly hope you know what the hell that thing that tore out of here was, because I definitely do not."

------------------------------------------------

Elise scooted vainly, too scared to stand and watching the men approach. There were three of them, older teens, somewhere between 17 and 20 was her guess. They were dressed in leather, two with brown hair and one with black. The one with black was in front of the other two, walking towards her with a predatory grin, while the other two hung back. He seemed to be the leader of the three boys.

Elise scooted, clutching her precious Sasha to her chest. She was frightened now, realizing how bad a place an alleyway was for a girl of her age. But it was broad daylight, maybe if she screamed, someone would–

The boy tossed a ball right in her direction, a small orb with red covering the top and white on the bottom, split around the center. Anyone would recognize this orb, it was a Poke Ball, which trainers used to capture and contain their Pokemon. Her eyes remained fixated on the ball as it flew through the air, watching it open, now too frightened to move.

Red energy flew from the ball, the Pokemon being released from its stasis. It formed into a shape only three feet high, but as big around as it was tall. As the creature took shape, it formed into numerous vines and ropes, dozens, maybe even a hundred or more, of these strange blue vines, wrapped firmly around a central core that was obscured by the vines. She didn't recognize this one, she didn't know enough about Pokemon to recognize them all. Two pink little feet stuck out beneath the vines, but that was all of the body she could see. And suddenly, she had a bad feeling about this, and she began to scream.

However, the creature moved as soon as she did, wrapping its vines and tentacles around her ankles, her wrists, and especially her mouth. It was holding her still, grabbing and binding her, binding her wrists together and wrapping around her legs to hold her there. She tried to scream more, but the sound was muffled. She berated herself for her foolish mistake of stopping here, and she knew it was going to cost her–

One of the tendrils withdrew back to the creature suddenly, and an eek of pain was emitted from it. Another thrashed, and she realized what was happening. Sasha was biting them, biting at the tendrils, trying to protect her. The man just laughed, watching the vain struggle. "How much you think we can get for this one?" he chuckled, looking into Elise's terrified eyes, but no response came. He listened for a moment and then, confused, asked, "Guys?" But before he could ask again, he was knocked forward by the both of them, backing up slowly. The man whipped around, and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

There was a creature at the end of the alleyway, composed entirely of fire. Though only 4 feet tall, the image of this living flame was intimidating to all three of the boys, The only seemingly solid pieces of it were the beak and claws. The creature was bipedal, with four flaming spikes coming out of its back and two fiery orbs resting just above its eyes, both of which burned a hotter flame than the rest of its body. It also bore a tail, swept back behind it, with a flame burning on the end.

Elise's fear turned to excitement when she saw the creature, for she would recognize this one anywhere. She had seen this creature, the Magmar at the gym several times, and she knew it belonged to Blaine, the leader of their gym, and she knew as soon as she saw it that she was safe.

The vine creature that held her turned its gaze too late, as a large ball of flame flew from Magmar's beak, enveloping the creature. It shrieked in agony as it burned, its tendrils losing their grip on Elise. The young girl quickly crawled away from it as the flames engulfed it. The burning plant writhed in agony for a few moments, before it fell to the ground, passing out.

The three boys backed into the corner as the Magmar advanced on them, walking past Elise and Sasha. Elise hugged her Eevee close as she scooted away from the boys and the Magmar, with a smile on her face. Her relief finally reached its peak when she heard Blaine's voice behind her. "I've already called the police. You boys would do well not to move, my Magmar eats people."

------------------------------------------------

The creature had made it past the city limits, flying effortlessly through the air. It knew little, beyond the fact that it was confused. Slowly, it began to lose altitude, dropping down towards the beaches that rimmed this mysterious island it had awakened on. But as it did, it found its mind was plagued by questions. The most prominent of all being, who was it? What was it?

The creature soared effortlessly through the air, flying powerfully over the city. While it didn't exactly know how it did this, it never stopped to ponder it. The creature had never known what it was to be like without. Flight was a reflex for it, something it could do without having to know it could do it.

Rather, it mind was plagued by the countless questions, each striving to override the other. Who was it? What was it? Where had it come from? It stopped its flight, hovering in midair 60 feet above the nearest rooftop, and wrapped its hands up to its head to try and think. It didn't know what it wanted to do, it didn't know where to go. No identity, no place, nothing but a vast, alien world that surrounded it.

It had been in such a hurry to flee that place, where it had awakened. It had panicked, not knowing where it was, not knowing what it was, and it had ran. But now that it was free, where was there to go? It tried to think, but no answers would come. There were no hidden memories to tell it where to go. No past to give it some idea of its future. It was alone in this harsh world, without even a name to go by. "Who am I?"

------------------------------------------------

"We called it Mewtwo." Pine looked down at his hands, resting on the cold, steel table. The woman who had awakened him, Officer Mitchell, sat across from him. Two larger, male officers stood over her shoulder as she questioned him, all three focusing intently on his words. Pine, himself, was feeling more sober than he had ever been, save for when he found out about his wife's death. His creation, his project, was loose in the city someplace. "It was supposed to be a genetic recreation of the legendary Pokemon called "Mew". I don't know where the head office got a sample of genetic material from Mew, you'd have to ask them that, but I believe our project confirmed pretty well that it was genuine."

Pine put his hand to his forehead, trying to think. "This was supposed to be a shining achievement for Silph. We had created a genetic byproduct of Mew, that we could examine and determine for ourselves the capacities of this Mew creature. One of the greatest questions of Pokemon is this being, this Mew creature that so many legends speak of. We were inches away from answering the greatest questions we have about it, from perhaps finally understanding Mew."

"So," Officer Mitchell asked, "this thing is...like a clone?"

Pine shook his head slowly, "No, no no, not a clone. Similar, but there just wasn't enough genetic material to perfectly replicate Mew. No, we needed to fill some of the holes in the code, so we tried repeated attempts to create Mewtwo life forms. After numerous failures, trying everything from Goldeens to Growlithes, I was finally able to find a successful genetic mixture that resulted in the project that escaped from our facility. By filling the gaps with human genetic material, I was finally able to create the first living Mew recreation."

A silence filled the room, one that hung in the air for several minutes. Officer Mitchell was trying to take that in. She was no science buff, but it didn't take a Kadabra to understand those last words. "You..." she cleared her throat, trying to get the words out, but was having trouble speaking. "You made this...thing...out of humans?" She felt at once revolted by this project, by the simple disgust that filled her at the mere thought. "You...you didn't use your own...material...did you?" She asked the obvious question, and for a moment was afraid that she might here the obvious response.

Thankfully, her fears did not come to pass. "No," he laughed at the mere suggestion, "no, anyone involved in the project was not considered as a genetic donor. We didn't want anyone developing an unhealthy paternal obligation to our experiment. We've all seen that movie."

Officer Mitchell nodded her head, then thought for a moment. Putting her disgust aside for the moment, she knew she had a job to do. "What can it do?" she asked, one of the more important questions.

Pine was silent a moment, trying to think. "I...I don't really know, to be honest. We never were able to begin the experiments, before it broke out. But...I don't think it's dangerous, per se. It's probably confused, and maybe a little disoriented, but I don't believe it's dangerous."

------------------------------------------------

"That THING is dangerous," the woman at the bar snarled. The tavern was empty, they had claimed it a fumigation in order to clear people out. Officer Bryant sat at the bar, next to a very frustrated blond woman. The thing wearing Sally, from the night before, in a major huff. "Damned thing smeared me all the way down the hall! It never even touched me, it just blew past, and I lost my composition!"

Confused, Bryant merely nodded his head. Having sat here listening to Ditto rant for the past hour, he was becoming eager for it to just get to the point. "So," he spoke directly, "I ask again. Where is it now?"

"You think I know?" Ditto asked, astonished. "You have Mitchell and Douglas tapped, why don't you go look for...for...I don't know, some police call or something."

Bryant raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe it's going to show up here in the city?"

Ditto scoffed. "It's a big, white freak of science. It looks like some lab experiment to make a human cat, or something like that. And it blows things around like there's no tomorrow. Trust me, it won't be hard to find."

Bryant narrowed his eyes, glaring at Ditto for a moment. "Do I detect a hint of insubordination in your voice, Ditto?" He did not like the tone Ditto had taken with him. "Need I remind you that you are not in a position to make orders? That you are not even the bottom rung of the ladder, no, you are BENEATH the ladder."

Ditto clenched his fists for a moment, then took a deep breath, and unclenched them. He knew he couldn't afford to raise his anger again. "No, I apologize." He hated doing this, hated being treated like he was less than a grunt, but he knew he had no choice. There were no other options available to him, not with...no, there were no other options.

Bryant nodded his head. "Good. Now, get dressed. Police uniform. I have a job for you."

------------------------------------------------

Elise plopped herself back down on the steps, just outside the Fire Gym. Holding Sasha in her arms, she sighed. She'd failed to find the whatever that had come out of her father's workplace. She'd failed spectacularly, and almost gotten herself killed, or worse. If Blaine hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to her?

Rick, one of the League trainers who practiced here at the gym, had once called her a trouble magnet. And as much as she hated to admit it, she hadn't done a good job proving him wrong. And now, here she was, about to get another stupid scolding for something that had happened to her.

Blaine stood before her, a tall and lanky man in his late 40's. The man was bald, something she had noticed time and time again. Very, very bald, though he had a thick, white moustache that grew out from under his nose. He usually wore dark sunglasses, to help him deal with the glow of the fire he was constantly surrounded by when training his Pokemon. This man was the leader of their gym, one of the higher ranking officials within the Pokemon League. Blaine was a brilliant man, that she knew well. He valued intellect over power, which she often found interesting. Often, he would challenge visiting Trainers to a challenge of the mind, from simple riddles to mind-numbing logic tricks, and she loved watching through them and trying to guess for herself.

Blaine took a seat on the steps beside her, and she sighed. She knew it was coming, the talk for what had happened to her. She was going to be talked to because something had happened to her, even though she hadn't done a thing wrong. "Listen, Elise," he started, "just what were you doing in that alley? You know those places are dangerous."

Elise looked up at Blaine, straining for a response. What should she tell him? The truth? Maybe if she came up with something, something believable, he would...no, no, Blaine was smarter than that. If it were Rick, perhaps, but she had seen enough of his challenges of the mind to know that she could not outsmart Blaine himself. "I was...did you see that purple streak in the sky earlier?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head, and she continued. "It came from the building where Daddy and I live. I saw come out of there, and I wanted to know what it was, but it went too fast and I couldn't catch up and I ran out of breath." She pouted, wishing she'd been able to find it.

Blaine thought for a moment, then sighed. "You're lucky, Elise. You are very lucky that I was in the area." He'd been taking his Magmar to the Pokemon Center, the local hospital for Pokemon, to get it checked out. The magma duck had been suffering some sort of troubles with the way it was burning, it seemed colder than usual. He had heard Elise scream, and he'd come instinctively at the sound.

Elise turned her head down, looking at Sasha. "I know. And I'm sorry, but I really wanted to–"

She was cut off, however, by a stern voice standing in front of her. "Elise Pine?" She looked up, and felt her breath cut short when she saw the man standing before her. A blond-haired woman, with hair down to her shoulders, dressed in the common blue police uniform.

"I...I..." Elise stammered out, confused. "...I...yeah...yeah, I'm her...um..." She felt fear begin to grip her heart. Why was a police officer looking for her? What was going on? Was it her daddy? That thought chilled her to the bone. Had something happened to her father?

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the officer. Something didn't seem right. "What is this about?" he pressed, taking control of the situation. Being leader of the Cinnabar Gym also granted him a respected status as head of the community, and as such, he appreciated knowing everything that went on.

"Relax," the officer smiled. "There was a disturbance back at the Silph Labs recently. We're questioning everyone affiliated with that place. We want to know everything we can about what happened back there."

Elise chirped up. They weren't after her, nothing had happened to her father, and she had gotten a good look at the creature that broke out as it flew by over her head. "I saw it!" she yelped. Her fear of the officer faded when she knew this wasn't about her, and now she knew that this could be good for her. She could help the investigation, maybe get an officer to put in a good word...maybe she could become a police officer! The youngest on the force! Yeah...she was fantasizing, but it was fun.

The officer nodded her head, then gestured slowly away from the gym, towards the motorcycle that was parked in the street. "I'm going to need to ask you to come down to the station, so that we can fill out a...uh..." she stumbled for a moment, which caught Blaine's suspicion. "...a report."

Blaine stood up slowly, his eyes studying the officer. "What did you say your name was, again?" Elise stood, carrying Sasha towards the motorcycle. Blaine was suspicious, but Elise hadn't caught anything to worry about.

The officer helped Elise onto the motorcycle, then turned her head back to Blaine. "I didn't." She smiled at Blaine for a moment, then winked, "I'm Officer Brown. But you can call me Sally," before taking off, with the girl in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Agendas

Okay, I would like to start by saying I am TREMENDOUSLY sorry for the amount of time it's been since last update. Between work, holidays, and my other story, there just hasn't been time to write. But I'm going to start fixing that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Hidden Agendas**

Confusion wracked the young creature's mind. His hands came up to his head once more, and he curled himself up in midair as he struggled to think. Slowly, he pulled his hands back away from his head, his eyes staring transfixed at the small balls that tipped each finger. What were they for? His three fingers...his eyes followed his fingers down to his hands, and then down his arms. His muscles were small, weak, and yet he felt powerful. Why was that?

The creature didn't understand. He couldn't understand just what it was he was here for, why he existed. He lived, but he had no life to claim. He could think, could move...he knew...but he didn't have a reason. He didn't even have an identity. What was he? As he thought, he realized that the only answer would lie in that place he had just come from. He had been too rushed to get free, he needed to go back and find his answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she clutched Sasha close to her chest, Elise couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. The only sound as they rode through town was that of the motorcycle roaring through the streets. Her worries for her father began to increase as the silence of the officer refused to lift, until finally she couldn't take the curiosity any longer. "Um...excuse me," she asked quietly, "Miss...um...miss officer..."

"Please," the lady called back to her, "call me Sally. It's much less formal." The warm voice of the officer comforted her a little, but it didn't dissuade her fears for her daddy.

"Um...can I ask, is my daddy okay?" Elise's voice betrayed her insecurity, and Sally picked it up easy.

Sally was silent for a moment, as she considered what to tell her. She had been briefed by Officer Bryant just before picking up Elise, to make certain she had every answer she'd need. The question now was how much she should actually reveal. Elise's father was currently down at the police station, probably being questioned by one of the higher officers on the issue of this creature that had broken free. What had the computer screens called it? Mewtwo?

She cleared her throat before she responded. "Professor Pine is doing just fine. He's been taken in for questioning, but I'm sure once we've wrapped up this issue, you'll be able to see him again." Not likely, she knew. She already knew this girl's future, it had happened more than enough. She'd be taken into Team Rocket, made one of theirs, just like any other poor kid that needed to be taken into their grasp. Her master, the big man, didn't like loose ends.

Her sympathies went to the poor kid. That little Eevee she was clutching probably wouldn't stay hers, not a Pokemon that rare. It'd probably be pretty hard on her, but she'd get over it eventually, just like every other kid. Hmm...but perhaps it didn't need to happen. She began to wonder, how much did the girl herself know about the project her father had been working on? Perhaps there was a way she could avoid the kid's decided future. "Hey, kid," she asked over the roar of the cycle, "don't suppose you know what was going on back at the Silph building, do you?"

Elise shook her head, then realized Sally couldn't actually see her since she was facing away. "No," she admitted, "my daddy didn't tell me much about it." The whole project had been a huge secret. Any time she'd asked about it, her father would quickly change the subject. "I think they might have been doing something with the big, white creature that broke out of the building, though, if that's any help."

Sally sighed. She was afraid of this. A 15-year-old girl wouldn't have the top level clearance required, no matter whose little girl she was. "I'm sorry to hear that," she muttered, with every bit of sincerity. No one could fault her for trying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the Silph building, a portly officer sat in the destroyed laboratory that had once held the creature. The containment tank in the center of the room was completely destroyed. Several computers had been smashed, chairs knocked over, and all manner of papers and files in pieces on the floor. Bryant's hands poured over any complete file he could find, his eyes greedily lapping up any information he could gather. Project Mewtwo, he had discovered, had been an attempt at creating a genetic replica of the legendary creature Mew. He couldn't help but laugh at the name they had saddled the creature with. "Mewtwo," he chuckled to himself, "how very creative that wasn't."

He had read a few of the design specs for the creature, but nothing that gave him what he wanted to know. There was no information on the creature's basic abilities, its powers, anything of use to him. If he was going to bring this thing in for his boss, he was going to have to do it blind, and that was not a thought he fancied.

CRASH

The sound echoed down the hall and through what had once been reinforced steel doors, now broken and torn open. Someone was here, and that did not rest well with Bryant. Grasping his flashlight quickly off the desk, he slipped out the doors quietly, shining his beam down the hall. It didn't take him long to find the source of the noise, a water cooler midway down the hall had been knocked over, and the culprit was still there. The moment the light hit it, the creature turned to face it, surprised by the flashlight's beam.

"Mewtwo?" Bryant whispered, nervous now to be face to face with the creature. What was that old adage about returning to the scene of the crime? His right hand lowered slowly, quietly, towards a holster on his hip, where a tazer gun resided. This was the opportunity of a lifetime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the heart of the Cinnabar Gym, the leader Blaine sat deep in thought. A large chair carved out of lava rock presented him his seating arrangement, as he ran over his thoughts. He often came to this spot to read, but this time there was a more pressing concern.There had been something unsettling about that officer, but he couldn't place what. She seemed awfully young, for one thing. More importantly, he couldn't recall ever seeing her before. He knew most, if not all, of the police force on the island. He had made it his business to know as much about the people who lived here as he could, he felt it an important part of his job. But the more he thought about it, the more he wondered. He couldn't recall ever seeing this "Sally" on the island before.

The more Blaine considered it, the less sense it made. "Rick!" he called out into the gym, knowing the trainers would hear his voice. Though his trainers were often busy at work with their fire Pokemon, it wasn't difficult to hear his voice echoing through the cavern.

Sure enough, it was heard in the main chamber by a young man. The main chamber was constructed out of lava rock, with spouts in the floors, walls, and ceilings. Each of these spouts would periodically shoot fire into the chamber, in a straight line from the spout. These were traps designed for facing other trainers, particularly young badge collectors going for the Indigo Plateau.

Rick was one of Blaine's better trainers. With short, black hair that always looked like he never combed it, and hazel eyes, he stood at approximately 6'3". Rick had been quite the explorer before finally settling in here on Cinnabar. He'd been all across the land, and he told stories of trips to other regions as well. He was coming up 32, a bit past his prime, but he never let that slow him down. Blaine knew that he also had a bit of a protective streak towards the kids in the gym, which made him perfect for the job.

When Blaine's voice echoed out into the training hall, Rick quickly turned his head up. This couldn't have come at a worse time, he knew. He was in the middle of a match! "Flare, hold." he called out to his Charmeleon in the middle of the battlefield. The creature stood at 3'7", with fiery red scales covering its body, save for its exposed, white stomach. A bipedal creature, the Charmeleon had powerful claws on its arms and legs, as well as a mighty tail that swept back from its body, topped by a burning flame at the tip. Last was its head, with its lizard's snout filled with sharp, vicious teeth, and a bare stub of a horn coming back from its head.

The creature had been in the middle of a sparring match with a fellow gym trainer's Ninetales. This quadrupedal creature had the look of a fox, and rivaled Charmeleon at 3'7". With a thick mane of fur that ran down to a large tuft on its chest, this Pokemon was covered, snout to toe, in shimmering, golden fur. Its ears perked up, listening for anything they could grasp, and its eyes emitted a terrifying red glow. Nine tails sprouted from its hindquarters, nine poofy, beautiful tails for which the creature was named. Last was a golden sprout of hair that came from the top of its head, sweeping back over its fur and running down to the end of its long, feline neck.

When the Charmeleon heard Rick's voice, it pulled back from the fight. "Sorry, Mina," Rick apologized to the girl across from him, "but the big guy calls." Minako was the name of the girl he'd been sparring with, another trainer here in the gym. The two were almost inseperable when they trained here, gym staff and the kids that hung out here all knew that. Minako's fiery red hair and shimmering green eyes had become one of the most common sights on Cinnabar. She was Blaine's star pupil, and there was some rumor that one day, should he ever choose to retire, she may be the one to take his place in the League.

Holding out a Poke Ball and squeezing to activate the recall system, Rick recalled his Charmeleon, which vanished back into her ball with a glowing red light. "Let's finish this some other time," he smirked, before heading back towards Blaine's inner chamber.

Minako, however, was not about to just let him go without getting one last hit in. "Yeah, yeah, you were gonna lose anyway," she teased, before turning back towards the other trainers.

"Oh, right," Rick laughed, "that's why my Flare had Valencia pinned. It all makes sense!" With that last bit, he vanished into Blaine's inner sanctum. The sanctum was adorned with lava rock all along the floor and walls, and a massive pit sat in the center of the room. They couldn't get actual lava to fill the pit with, simply because of the sheer temperature magma existed at. It would broil any human who came in here alive, just by the temperature it would heat the air to. But they had found a substitute solution, a molten liquid that filled the pit that was hot as the dickens but not too hot to survive being around. Still, Rick knew, it was best not to touch it. On the other side, there was a concealed door hidden in the lava rock. Only Rick, Minako, and a few other trainers knew Blaine had that there, with his own personal library hidden on the other side. There was many a time, Blaine would seemingly disappear from the gym, when he'd pass through the hidden door and spend his time with his research.

Blaine had a massive chair carved from lava rock, that rest on the far side of the room, across the molten solution. Not being incredibly stupid, Rick decided to walk around the solution, rather than through it. A wise decision.

"Rick," Blaine started as soon as Rick was close enough to speak, "have you ever heard of a woman named Sally Brown?" Blaine's chin rest on his right hand, in one of his favorite contemplative positions.

Rick scratched his head, confused by the question. "Sally Brown? Um...I don't think so," he offered, not sure what Blaine wanted.

"She's supposedly an officer of the law here," Blaine pondered aloud. "But something just doesn't seem right about her. I can't place it, but...it's almost like she's missing something. Some...some critical piece of...I don't know."

"Would you like me to go look for her?" Rick offered.

Blaine was silent a moment. "Hmm...yes, that would be a wise decision. See if you can't find little Elise Pine and her Eevee. Ms. Brown took them with her when she left."

Rick's eyes widened a moment in surprise. "Wait, she's got Elise with her?" There was not a trainer in the gym that didn't know that little trouble magnet. Elise Pine spent much of her free time at this place, enough that Minako had once jokingly called Blaine "Elise's surrogate mother". She'd been shut out of the inner sanctum after tripping over her own foot and almost falling into the molten solution. Rick had been there to catch her, but after that, they decided the clumsy little trouble magnet shouldn't be in a place that dangerous.

Rick breathed a sigh of exhaustion. "If this woman has Elise, you can bet she's dangerous. Elise isn't lucky enough for her not to be. I'll go look for her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Officer Bryant exploded from the elevator, racing through the lobby of the Silph building. "Clear the area!" he shouted to the clerk as he raced past the front desk. Before the clerk had time to consider what the officer could have meant, there came a crashing sound of metal being torn through. The clerk dropped quickly behind his desk, just in time to see a white creature whiz past overhead.

Bryant smashed as fast as he could through the doors and raced for his squad car. Leaping over it to hide behind the vehicle, he grasped his radio and screeched "I've found the creature from the Silph incident! The creature has turned hostile, send backup!" What he didn't report was that the reason the creature had gone hostile was because he had tried to bring it down for Team Rocket.

Back up in the upper floor, he had fired his tazer gun directly at the creature. He expected it wouldn't know what the weapon was, that it wouldn't know to move, but he had been wrong. It may not have known what the tazer gun was, but it had greater reflexes than he had predicted. Two darts connected by wires to the gun were fired at the speed of a bullet from the gun. They were supposed to dig into the creature and send a powerful electric charge into him, rendering him unconscious. Instead, they whipped away from each other in midair, moving around the creature to avoid striking him. It can't have been an accident, not the way they moved. Mewtwo had responded violently to the attack, and Bryant had barely made it to the stairwell before the creature closed in on him.

Bryant looked up over his car just in time to see the doors explode outwards by the sheer force of the creature's telekinetic power. He had sorely underestimated this newborn Pokemon. Whatever the hell this Mewtwo creature was, they had built it STRONG. He needed to delay, he needed a distraction that would keep it busy until backup arrived. Quickly, he grasped one of four balls on his belt and chucked it up and over the squad car. The tazer gun may have been of little effect, but let's see how the creature could handle a Pokemon battle.

The ball cracked open in midair, bending back on the hinge to release its contents. A red flash of energy flew through the air, releasing a large creature beating its wings in midair. Another 3'7" creature, this violet colored insect was adorned by two large, powerful white wings. Two black antennae stuck up from its head, and a two red compound eyes. A tiny blue nose occupied its face, with a tiny little mouth coming out beneath it. It had two long, blue little feet coming down from its thorax, about the length of its antennae, and two little blue claws that couldn't do much besides flitter there.

"Butterfree, keep that thing busy," was the only order Bryant gave his Pokemon as the creature floated out over the smashed-through doors, before digging into his squad car. He needed to find a weapon, something more potent than his tazer gun, something that could take down that monster. He couldn't hear any sirens yet, so he needed to buy time. Any hope of bringing in Mewtwo now was gone, he would have to find another means to retrieve it once the police had taken it in. He knew this, but he didn't care. All he cared about was putting it down hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally's motorcycle roared down the street. She whipped between a taxi and a truck, then took a hard right into an alleyway. Elise held on tightly to Sally's waist with her right arm, while the left kept its firm hold on Sasha. "Where are we going?" she asked, her confusion present in her voice. "I thought the police station was still a ways down the street."

Sally didn't respond, she merely slowed her motorcycle in the alley, coming to a stop beside a large, black van. "End of the road," she sighed, looking back at Elise for a moment before climbing off the bike.

"End of...what do you mean?" Elise was starting to worry now. She didn't know where she was, but–

"She means," a voice snarled from the back of the van, "that you are coming with us." A man stepped out from behind the van, stepping menacingly towards Elise and the motorcycle. He was a powerfully built man, dressed in black, with long, blonde hair that ran down to his shoulders. The moment Elise saw him, her body welled up with fear. He grabbed her right arm, yanking her off the bike and shaking her out of her frightened paralysis. She struggled, pulling back, but he ripped her off her feet. With his left hand still firmly wrapped around her right, his right grabbed the side of her stomach and lifted her into the air. Sasha fell from her grip, barking and yipping at the man, but recieved only a firm kick from his foot.

Elise started to scream for help, her eyes looking wildly to Sally to help her. But Sally did nothing but look away, as the man threw her through the doors into the back of the van. After piling Sasha in with her, he slammed the doors, leaving her encompassed in darkness, in the bare, metal furnishings. She could hear his voice, just barely, through the door. "Welcome to your new home."


End file.
